Pallets are used to support goods above a floor so that they can be lifted and moved by a pallet jack or fork lift. Some pallets are nestable in that the feet of the pallet can be received through openings in a deck of an identical pallet and partially received in the hollow feet of the lower pallet. This reduces the overall shipping and storage height of the empty pallets.